Memorias de un alma rota
by Negumi-chan
Summary: ¿Un diario? ¿Que secretos puede esconder? ¿Que pueden causar unas lineas de tinta sobre papel? La historia de una chica única llena de secretos que solo un encuadernado conoce/ en el siguiente cap. cambia a M por tocar temas "delicados" y mal lenguaje/ KidxOc
1. Inicio

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo estas sensuales letras**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>M<span>**__emorias de un alma rota_

Ella era una niña normal, que usaba vestidos de verano y tomaba el maquillaje de mamá sin permiso. Fastidiaba a su hermano y jugeteaba con sus padres.

Ella ya no existe, ella era alegre y festiva, inocente...

Yo no soy así. Mi nombre es Naomi, soy hija de nadie, vago por la vida sin destino fijo, y a pesar de que estan ellos a mi alrededor, mis hermanos, mis amigos y mi novio, ninguno puede alejar los fantasmas que bailan frente a mi cuando cierro los ojos.

Tú, sin embargo, podras leer sobre la mierda de vida que tenia, como mi alegria fue extinguida por un tragico suceso seguido de muchos más, y como algunas personas lograron encender una pequeña luz en esta destrozada y mancillada alma rota.

_¿Quieres conocer mi pobre historia?_

* * *

><p><strong>wenoo...<strong>

**¿Alguien recuerda mi unica historia heterosexual? ¿no? ¿nadie?**

**Bueno, era de esperar, ni a mi me gusto, no quedo como queria y no la volvere a escribir porque no me da la gana y se que la volvere a c*agar**

**Pero me encariñe con mis Oc, en especial con Naomi, y decidi hacer esto. Sera una serie de "pedazos" del diario de ella. **

**Dejen review y les dare un Kiddo-kun ukeable, ¡pero eso no es todo! Si dejan review y agregan a favoritos el pack incluira al seme de su preferencia solo marque al "01800¿que mierda estoy haciendo?" y los recibira totalmente gratis xD**


	2. Querido Diario

**Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo este extraño conjunto de letras...**

* * *

><p>Ella abrio el cajon de la mesa de noche a lado de su cama, buscando un pasador, y topo por accidente con un cuaderno. Acaricio la pasta color cafe de cuero y sonrio con nostalgia<p>

-Shiro, Kenji- grito hacia la sala -Hoy no ire a la escuela

-¿¡Qué sucede!? ¿Te sientes mal?- pregunto nervioso el mayor de los tres, ahora que Dayan habia comprado un apartamento propio, ante la insistencia de Naomi por "algo de privacidad"

-No, solo no tengo ganas- escucho los pasos de sus armas al salir del apartamento y abrio el cuaderno...

* * *

><p><span>1°<span> de octubre.

_**Q**__uerido diario: _

_Mi nombre es Naomi Kato, tengo diez años recién cumplidos, por eso mamá me dio este diario._

_Hoy salimos al patio para celebrarlo, eso es bastante raro, Dayan y yo siempre estamos adentro de casa, en especial yo. Mamá no quiere verme fuera, no se porque._

_Papá trajo un pastel de chocolate y mamá hizo llover nieve. Hice un muñeco y Dayan le puso la zanahoria-nariz._

_Hoy fue un hermoso día. Pude tocar la nieve que crea mi madre, ella es una bruja, me dijo que las brujas tenian un animal representativo ¡Y ella es un zorro albino! Amo esos animales, en la computadora de papá vi un video de uno que se quedaba atorado en la nieve, fue muy gracioso. Creo que yo tambien deberia hacer magia, pero no puedo, y cuando le preguntaba, ella cambiaba de tema, como si tuviera miedo de ello, pero hoy como "Otro obsequio" me dijo que mi alma tenia otros poderes, más no magia. No me conto nada más, pero fue suficiente._

_No puedo hacer nieve como ella, ¡Pero tengo mejores poderes! Solo me falta averiguar cuales son, seguro podre usarlos para asustar a mi hermano._

_Me dijo que aquí podria escribir todo lo que me pasara, pero solo anotare cosas que de verdad me importen, despues de todo, servira para recordarlas cuando sea vieja y tenga muuuchos hijos_

Naomi

* * *

><p>La infantil letra con que estaba escrita esa nota en ese cuaderno le hizo sollozar, podia recordarlo, la nieve, el pastel, el muñeco...<p>

Pensar que habia sido el ultimo cumpleaños a lado de su madre y de su padre...

Pensar que ella jamás habia ido más lejos que la puerta de su hogar, que no conocia que habia fuera de esa reja blanca...

Su letra pulcra y estilizada, de niña pequeña. Su tremenda inocencia que a sus diez años aun la hacia llamarlos mami y papi, como si tuviese tres. Su cabello largo, como le gustaba a su madre. Ese dia, el dia que toda su desgracia habia comenzado...

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLU! ¿COMO HAN ESTADO? ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA ESTE CAPITULO, PRONTO KIDDO HARÁ SU APARICION~!<strong>

**DEJEN REVIEW Y LES REGALARE GALLETITAS :3**


	3. Recuperando el tiempo

-¡Que te dije de tocarla!

Suspire divertida luego de que mi hermano me arrebatara de esa forma tan suya. ¿porqué? Facil, Kid y yo no nos hemos estado viendo seguido, porque él tiene que ir a la Death Room todo el tiempo porque falta poco para que lo nombren Shinigami, y para colmo ayer falte, hoy tuvimos la suerte de toparnos en un pasillo sin las chicas ni mis hermanos cerca.

Nos tomamos las manos y él iba a decirme algo cuando Dayan llegó, arruinando el momento, pero agadeci que no fuera Liz, ella habria armado un escandalo.

Kid estuvo a punto de responderle, pero le interrumpi

-Ya qué. Ya recuperaremos tiempo en la mision en Alemania ¿cierto, Kid?- le guiñe el ojo. Se que a Kid no le gusta que me comporte así, ni a mis hermanos, claro, pero es divertido.

Dayan empezo a solltarme un sermon sobre quien sabe qué, en ese momento llegaron Shiro y Kenji, seguidos por las gemelas.

* * *

><p>Estabamos ya en el avion que nos llevaria a Alemania. Las chicas sentadas en pasillo, Shiro y Kenji, bueno... Kenji me ayudo a "dormir" a Shiro, que iba detras de nuestro asiento.<p>

Me recarge en Kid, pensando en el cuaderno que traia en la maleta.

-Te preocupa algo

-¿Qué?- pregunte exaltada, ya estaba algo atarantada por el sueño -No me pasa nada, no tienes que preocuparte

-Naomi- uso ese tono de regaño -No fue pregunta ¿Cuando aprenderas que yo puedo mentirte a ti, ni tu a mi?

-Bueno, me preocupa que Black destruya mi departamento, que Blair se cuele y cambie toda mi ropa por su lenceria, que Shiro se despierte... ¿Quieres que agrege más a la lista?

Lo mire con una sonrisa burlona, observando a detalle su rostro de finos rasgos, bastante masculino, parece de veintitantos. Tambien existe cierta inocencia en su rostro, le agrega más hipnotismo a su mirada.

-Eres tan infantil- me abraza contra su pecho ¡Por Dios! ¿Desde cuando somos tan melosos? Somos pareja, pero cualquiera que no supiera de lo nuestro, al vernos en un dia normal pensaria que solo somos amigos. Bueno, supongo que es porque nos hemos visto muy poco.

Tenia sueño, pero no lograba dormirme, nunca me gusto viajar en avion, preferiria ir nadando por todo el maldito oceano, pero eso seria muy tardado. Me entretuve cambiando mi color de cabello, algunos pasajeros me miraban extrañados cuando pasaba de pelirroja a rosa chicle.

* * *

><p>¡Maldita Elizabeth Thompson! ¿¡Como demonios no me entere de que hablaba aleman!?<p>

Llegamos de madrugada, y la bruja que teníamos que investigar, y de ser necesario matar, al parecer solo salia al anochecer. Decidimos esperar en algún hotel, y tal vez yo tomaría una merecida siesta luego de solo haber dormido unos minutos en el jodido avión.

Kid fue el que consiguió el hospedaje y pidió dos habitaciones para tres personas, chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos, pero Liz, mi amadisima Liz (notese el sarcasmo) consiguió hacer un trueque, por tres habitaciones para dos personas.

Cuando nos entrego las llaves, enseguida me tire sobre ella, era obvio lo que queria.

Afortunadamente, para ella, Shiro me detuvo antes de que hiciera una tonteria.

-Supongo entonces que tú, Liz, dormiras con tu hermana- dijo con parsimonia- Kenji dormirá con Naomi y yo tendré que compartir habitacion con el rayado

-¡Shiro! ¿¡Es que eres insensible!? ¡Son novios! ¡Dales privacidad de vez en cuando!

-¡¿Te refieres a dejar que ese idiota le meta mano!?

Y ahí va mi "adorado" hermano a discutir MI vida amorosa y probablemente sexual con mi "amadisima" Liz. Mi vida es envidiable ¿no?

* * *

><p>-Kid- le llamo, aburrida de solo estar dando vueltas por el bosque. -¿Qué se supone que estas esperando?<p>

-Mientras tu dormias, yo recopile información, al parecer los habitantes se sienten irremediablemente atraídos hacia la luna luego de escuchar una pequeña nana y entonces simplemente desaparecen algunos de ellos.

-¿Y?

-...y esa nana es la señal de que la bruja ha desactivado el Soul Protect, en ese momento podremos atraparla

-Podríamos dejar de esperar si uso mis "trucos" ¿no crees?

-Si alguien te ve, se asustara más. O la bruja podría hallarnos a nosotros

Me quede callada.

Seguimos andando hasta que escuchamos un suave canto, senti que debía mirar a la luna, e iba a hacerlo, comenzaba a elevar la vista cuando Kid me detuvo con una palmada en la nuca. De las sombras surgió una figura femenina.

Sonreí y mi cabello se volvió negro, aun cambia por si solo cuando siento emociones lo bastante fuertes.

-Te apuesto a que la mato antes Kid.

El evento principal acababa de comenzar.

* * *

><p>Llegamos al hotel, logramos vencer a la bruja, pero tardo mucho y termine toda sucia y con varios moretones. Shiro también termino bastante herido, porque, como siempre, intento ponerse en mi lugar cuando perdi el equilibrio. La habitación más cómoda era la de Liz y la convencimos de dejárselas a Shiro y Kenji. Liz termino por aceptar cuando se dio cuenta de que entonces yo compartiría con Kid.<p>

-Tomare una ducha- le dije y tome una toalla del hotel. El baño fue relajante y antes de salir le pedi a Kid que sacara el cepillo de mi bolso.

Pero...

-¿Q-qué haces?- él estaba de cuclillas, con mi cuaderno en manos -¡Dame!- le arrebate la libreta ¿cuanto leyó?

-Tranquila, solo vi la portada

* * *

><p>Naomi lo miro recelosa y termino por soltar un suspiro<p>

-No me puedes mentir- replico y Kid se puso de pie, sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

-Realmente no pase del primer párrafo, no puedo imaginarte jugando con tu hermano ¿sabes?

-Lo se, es difícil imaginarme como una niña inocente. -se sentó en la cama con su simple pijama conformada por un short de tela ligera y una playera sin mangas holgada

-Tampoco imagine nunca que te llamaras Ka...

-¡Cállate! ¡Si dices ese nombre te matare! ¡Esta maldito! ¡¿Entiendes?!- el vaso de vidrio a su lado se quebró y Kid la miro algo nervioso. -Yo soy Naomi, no hay más despues de eso, tampoco antes. Entiéndelo

El joven shinigami paso un dedo por su mejilla, limpiando la lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos. Dorado y verde se encontraron.*

Naomi suspiro y despego el cuaderno de su pecho

-Solo uno- y dejo que Kid se sentara a su lado, a leer otra pagina de aquel diario

* * *

><p><span><em>6 de abril<em>

**_Q_**_uerido diario:_

_¡Hoy descubri mis poderes! Me levante de la cama y me vi en el espejo, ¡mi cabello era de otro color! mis ojos también, le mostré a papá y Dayan primero. Luego a mamá, ella me felicito y cocino un pastel. Fue una pequeña fiesta y ¡volvimos a salir al jardín!_

_Hoy también vino a casa una mujer extraña, se parecía mucho a mamá, pero su fleco le tapaba el ojo en vez de estar recogido, era pelirroja y tenia algo que me hacia sentir asustada. La vi desde que entro al jardin, su vestido parecía de fiesta y se atoro en un pequeño arbusto de moras que me encantaba, estaba justo frente a mi ventana y cuando había mi papá me daba unas._

_Cuando ella desatoro el vestido el arbusto se marchito. Mi padre salio corriendo al jardín y vi que le gritaba algo a esa mujer, ella rió y después salio mi mamá. Hablaron y termino dejandola entrar._

_Ellas hablaron en la cocina, la mujer tenia un nombre raro, como el de mi mamá. Dayan salio corriendo de la cocina cuando el miro a donde yo estaba y me saco rápidamente. Me llevo hasta el sótano y me dijo que no debia salir._

_Escuche ruidos raros, y cuando el volvió tenia una curita en la cara. Parecía que se hubiera peleado con un gato._

_**Naomi**_

* * *

><p><em>-<em>¿Satisfecho?- pregunto ella mirando a Kid de reojo, él solo asintio pausadamente -Que bien, porque no pienso dirigirte la palabra en un mes.

-No es para tanto- dijo él mientras se recostaba a su lado y le pasaba un brazo por la cintura. -Dijiste que recuperaríamos tiempo

Naomi sonrió antes de levantarse y colocarse sobre Kid

-Y yo soy la pervertida ¿no?- comenzaron a besarse, primero lento, para ir aumentando el ritmo poco a poco. El joven shinigami metio sus manos bajo la playera de Naomi mientras ella acariciaba su pecho con una mano al mismo tiempo que la otra se enredaba en el cabello de Kid

Vaya que recuperaron el tiempo...

* * *

><p><strong><em>*En el fic "original" donde aparece Naomi por primera vez se menciona que sus ojos se vuelven verdes al utilizar algunas de sus habilidades, tales como "ver" los pensamientos de otros solo con mirarlos a los ojos<em>**

**Holu! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Sigo con esto o me largo a la esquina con Chrona?**

**¡Kid apareció! ¡Wiiiii!**

_**Por cierto, gracias a Goree skullt por sus review y hermosos consejos para un fic yuri ya en proceso en mi libreta sexy, y también a mi adoradisisisima LucyViEvans, ¡Te amo niña! ¡Eres perfectamente adorable! Recuerda que aquí alguien (yo ;D) espera desesperadamente la conti de tu fic **_

**Y ahora, algo (ligeramente, casi nada) más serio:**

**Pense en publicar aquí mi primer trabajo, el cual se encuentra en Amor Yaoi, es una historia de Kid y Black Star y ¡aun no esta terminada! Solo pregunto, si a alguien le gustaría leerlo, pues mis estilos de escritura difieren entre una y otra pag. así que me gustaría la opinión de gente hermosa como ustedes *-***


	4. Sorpresas

Naomi corrio al baño a vomitar, sus armas la esperaron en la sala, preocupados.

Hace unos dias que Naomi se la pasaba vomitando.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir a ver a Stein? o... bueno, creo que cualquier medico seria bueno ahora

-No Shiro, estoy bien, debe ser algo que comi y ya

Antes de que volvieran a replicar, ella tomo su bolso, en verdad, en serio queria ir a ver un doctor, pero no creia que Stein fuera el indicado, ella preferiria algo más... profesional, como un ginecologo certificado, por ejemplo...

Ignorando a su arma sobreprotectora, comenzo a andar hacia el café donde habian quedado de encontrarse los once para platicar un poco, ahora que estaban a un paso de graduarse (al menos de forma "oficial") de Shibusen. Pronto llego al cafe y localizo a sus amigos.

-¡Hola!- saludo con una sonrisa antes de sentarse junto a Kid, y darle un beso en la mejilla, recibiendo una mirada asesina de Shiro.

Sus compañeros regresaron animados el saludo y se integro a la conversacion, Maka hablaba sobre planes para su futuro y otros, como Black Star, discuian sobre el ulimo juego de baseball, Naomi entraba en el grupo de la discucion de baseball.

Al acabar sus cafés salieron del establecimiento rumbo a Shibusen, irian a buscar una mision para pasar el fin de semana largo que se venia y tal vez tambien entrenarian un poco.

* * *

><p>-¿Segura que estas bien?- pregunto su novio cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, Naomi jadeaba ligeramente, algo preocupante tomando en cuenta que generalmente hacia carreras con Black Star sin perder el aliento.<p>

-Claro que estoy bien- respondio dandole un manotazo para que la soltara -solo algo cansada y ya

Siguio andando, pero su cuerpo se puso en su contra, haciendola tambalearse. Kid la sostuvo justo antes de que ella cayera desmayada, Shiro y Kenji la tomaron preocupados y mientras uno la cargaba el otro comenzaba a correr a la enfermeria.

Sus demas amigos los seguian de cerca, extrañados por la repentina condicion de Naomi. Llegaron a la enfermeria de Shibusen, pequeños alumnos eran empujados a un lado y otro sin delicadeza, y los compañeros de generacion de los chicos les dejaban el paso libre, mirando preocupados tambien a la chica inconciente.

Nygus le comenzo a tomar signos despues de sacar a los chicos de la enfermeria casi a patadas, y cuando salio, su mirada se poso enseguida en el joven shinigami y luego en sus hermanos.

* * *

><p>-¡Seras idiota! ¡¿Es que tienes tres años o qué?! ¿¡No ponias atencion a la clase de sexualidad?!- El de ojos verdes grito al de las rayas<p>

-S-shiro...- murmuro el hermano intentando apaciguar el ambiente

-¡¿Ahora yo soy el idiota?! ¡Tu eres el que esta con ella siempre, deberias haberlo notado!- Refuto Kid gritando

-Kid... calma

-¡Y tu eres su novio!

-¡Calma!

-¡CALLATE KENJI!- Kid y Shiro callaron al chico de ojos azules antes de reanudar su discución

_Resulta que la mision en Almania les habia dejado algo más que un alma de bruja._

Entonces una suave y soñolienta voz sono, creando un silencio denso; Naomi habia despertado. Shiro miro a Kid con profundo odio, y el menor agradecio que Dayan no estudiara en shibusen

-¿Que demonios sucede?- pregunto al notar el incomodo silencio, intentando ponerse en pie, Kid dio un paso delante, Shiro uno atras, y Kenji... no sabia si reir o llorar. El joven shinigami se sento a lado de Naomi, evitando que se levantara totalmente de la cama, cuando los dos hermanos salieron del cuarto, él le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- pregunto suavemente a su novia y ella se tenso, la habian descubierto.

Agacho la mirada y apreto la mano de Kid

-L-lo siento... yo pense que... que podria ocultarlo y...

-¿Deshacerte de él?- la joven asintio -¿Por qué?

-Vamos Kid, ni siquiera nos hemos graduado, ¿como querrias cuidar un bebé cuando tenemos tanto trabajo aún?

No respondio, solo tomo el rostro de Naomi y la beso dulcemente, intentando transmitir todo aquello que no sabria decir con palabras. Al separarse la miro a los ojos.

Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

><p><span><em>Querido diario:<em>

_La mujer rara volvio, venia una mujer con una gran trenza detras... Mamá nos saco de casa y me perdi, la mujer de la trenza a sido muy buena, y me llevo a su casa, dice que soy especial y muy importate, como una princesa, aunque es algo rara.  
><em>

_Anoche entro a un cuarto "especial" y se reia mucho, comienza a darme miedo.  
><em>

_Me manda por frmbuesas al jardin y cuando vuelvo siempre esta haciendo dibujos raros en unas hojas. ella me prometio que buscaria a mi hermano, lo extraño mucho y seguro me regañara por no haberlo esperado para jugar, quiero volver a verlo y a mamá y papá, no quiero seguir aqui porque el lugar me da miedo._

_Shaula es una bruja muy buena, pero muy tenebrosa tambien_

**************_ Naomi_**

* * *

><p><strong>Holi muchachones y muchachonas (?)<br>**

**Neg-chan volvio luego de una larga ausencia, ¿alguien me extraño? ¿no? ¿nadie? **

**Bueno, llegara el dia en que esten a mis pies MUAJAJAJA... ok no xD**

**Bien panquesitos de mora, diganme ¿les gusto el capi? Pense que seria aburrido solo poner el diario, así que paralelamente se desarrollara otra historia con un final, bueno... no muy feliz**

**Auuuunnnqueeeee... yo siempre estoy dispuesta a complacerlos, así que si no les gusta la idea, tengo otra version del capitulo, solo con el diario**

**Ustedes diran cual continuo**

**Bye~**


	5. Hermanos

**Holi!**

**Neg se presenta -u-/ Yo pedi reviews para ver si continuaba o no, pero nadie dejo ni un misero review, aún asi, una amiga me pidio conti en el colegio y weno... a J.K la rechazaron y su saga es la más vendida del mundo (no cuenta 50 sombras, ese es puro porno mal redactado xD (y es trilogia, no saga)) así que si me esfuerzo esto probablemente tenga fama en el futuro (dejenme soñar pls), disfruten**

* * *

><p>Kid miró a su novia sentada en el sofá de la sala. Al principio, había logrado que la chica se mostrara optimista ante su situación, intentando ganar tiempo en lo que hablaba el tema con su padre pero de nuevo Naomi había caido en depresión.<p>

-Vamos, anímate cariño.

-¿Cómo quieres que me anime? ¡Acabamos de arruinar nuestras vidas!- se apresuro a abrazarla, recordando el consejo de su padre

-Naomi, a ti ni a mi nos afecta tanto esto. Tu llevas sangre de bruja en tus venas, cumplirás trescientos años y te veras aún de veinte

-Pero seguimos siendo un par de niños, Soul, Maka, Black y los demás van por ahi, hacen lo que quieren ¡Viven como quieren! Y ahora por mi culpa...- Kid nego suavemente con la cabeza y acaricio su mejilla

-No es tu culpa, para empezar, es de ambos y ambos vamos a salir adelante, los chicos también estan preocupados por ti. ¿Porque no les mostramos que podemos con esto?

La chica asintio, sus ojos llorosos brillaron levemente.

-Te amo ¿lo sabias? Te amo demasiado, Kid

* * *

><p>-¡Ya dejate de estupideces Shiro! ¡Es tu hermana! Nuestra hermana<p>

-¿cómo no estas enojado, Dayan? Ella esta embarazada ¡Por culpa del maldito shinigami!

Dayan miro al arma, y se sentó a su lado, arrebatandole la botella de cerveza para dar él también un trago profundo

-Puedo sentirlo, es el lazo entre hermanos que tenemos. Ella lo ama demasiado como para dejarlo, así que esto iba a suceder en cualquier momento. Mejor alégrate por ser tío, ella nos va a necesitar mucho desde hoy.

* * *

><p>-¡Naomi! Hasta que te dejas ver- saludo Maka con entusiasmo y una sonrisa, sentada junto a Soul y Tsubaki en el Death Bucks<p>

-Hola chicos- respondió ella, cabizbaja, mientras Kid la abrazaba por la cintura -¿Donde esta Black? Últimamente no se separa de ti, Tsu

-En el baño- Tsubaki le dedico una sonrisa amable y en cuanto Naomi se sentó junto a su novio preguntó -¿Cómo estas?

-Por el momento bien, en unos tres meses estare panzona- soltó una risita y levanto la vista, mirando a la chica voluptuosa fijamente -Ya fuimos al hospital hace una semana, hoy me dieron los resultados, oficialmente estoy embarazada

Los otros tres empezaron a festejar animadamente, llamando la atención de muchos en el local, al menos hasta que cierto ninja salio del baño

-¿De qué demonios me perdí?- Los cinco estallaron en carcajadas ante la cara de desconcierto del chico -Muy graciosos ¡En serio! ¡Diganme!

* * *

><p>-Esta habitación estaria perfecta ¿no?, ya sabes, para el bebé<p>

-Kid, yo no tengo idea de que sea bueno o no, con suerte se que al bebé no lo traera la cigüeña.

Rieron un poco y se adentraron en la recamara de Kid, tumbandose en la cama con una sonrisa cada uno. Kid repartia pequeños besos en el cuello de su novia hasta que la chica se giro a verlo a los ojos, con un ligero "Buenas noches" Kid se quedo dormido y Naomi saco su diario de su bolsa, que estaba tirada en el suelo.

_"Querido diario:_

_Necesito a mi hermano, lo necesito._

_Solo te tengo a ti. Hoy Shaula se enojo mucho conmigo y me asusto, así que me fui de ahí, siento un dolor extraño en mi pecho y tengo muchas cortadas, no tengo nada que comer y tengo hambre, parece que va a empezar a llover._

_Me escondí en una bodega de una casita, y conocí a una niña, ella me dejo estar aqui y me contó de sus hermanos, es bastante buena, aunque no confío mucho en ella ¿y si la mando Shaula?"_

La mitad de pagina que seguía estaba completamente ilegible, lo había escrito con lápiz y este se había ido borrando con el tiempo, pero la fecha siguiente estaba perfecta:

_"Querido diario:_

_La niña no ha vuelto, escuche unos gritos en la casa, escondida detras de unos costales de arroz. La ultima vez que la vi fue ese día, ella salio corriendo y parecía lastimada, pero no pude ver más, un chico la iba siguiendo (creo que es su hermano) y no la volví a ver ese día._

_¿Sabes que me gustaba de ella? ¡Su cabello era genial! Me gustaria tenerlo así, el mio aun es largo, como le gusta a mamá, pero esta sucio y feo porque no lo he podido lavar, cuando vuelva con mamá le pediré que me lo corte como a esa chica. Ella también era muy bonita, y podía hacer algo genial, como yo, solo que ella no tenia magia, pero convertía su mano en una espada para entretenerme._

_Nunca me dijo su nombre, pero escuche a su madre llamarla algunas veces, y creo que se llama Karla"_

* * *

><p><strong>¿guto ó no guto? *tono de bebé retrasado*<strong>

**espero que si, y sigo mendigando reviews TTwTT pls al menos uno**

**acepto jitomatasos (los estare esperando con una cubeta, para que ahi caigan todos los jitomates y preparar mi propio ketchup MUAJAJAJAJAJA)**


End file.
